The invention relates to electrical subassemblies in general and in particular to the mounting of electrical subassemblies to form a single structure. A well known assembly technique is to mount electrical components on individual substrates or circuit boards and then mount the individual subassembly to a mother board for interconnection with other circuits and subassemblies. A particularly advantageous type of lead for connecting a substrate to a mother board is the clip-on lead that mechanically clips to the subassembly and is soldered to maintain good electrical and mechanical connection. Such conventional leads include pins which are placed in holes in the mother board and the pins are soldered to the mother board.
In electrical devices, such as radio transmitting and/or receiving equipment, it is often necessary to provide shielding about individual subassemblies. To accomplish this, a subassembly can be placed within an individual shielded enclosure to provide the desired isolation. When mounting a plurality of such subassembly to a mother board, it will be appreciated that each subassembly must be positioned a distance from adjacent subassemblies so as to avoid electrical contact between components that are mounted on the subassemblies. Furthermore, when each subassembly includes a shield, this interposes additional spacing separation requirements between subassemblies due to the inherent sizes of such shielded subassemblies, thereby affecting the density of placement of subassemblies on a mother board.